1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to an operating switch of microwave oven and a control circuit for controlling operating functions such as cooking menu selection, timer setting and cooking start/stop functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional microwave oven comprises a menu selection means, timer setting means, and cooking start and stop means disposed separately on a control panel.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,262 (Lee), hereinafter referred to as the "Lee" patent, a single rotary knob has a dual function of setting a cooking timer value and a defrost timer value. However, means for making a selection from a cooking menu is not disclosed and accordingly, a separate means for making such a selection is needed. Furthermore, a switch for starting and stopping the cooking process is separately disposed such that the user is inconvenienced by having to search for the start/stop switch.